The invention relates to a dummy enabling a trainee to acquire experience in the application of artificial insufflation according to the mouth-to-mouth and mouth-to-nose methods as well as externally applied heart massage.
Such dummies comprise parts corresponding to the head of a human being with simulated mouth and nose openings, a neck with simulated windpipe and a trunk, or at least the upper part thereof in the form of a torso with separate simulated lungs. The latter when the dummy is used, i.e. when air is insufflated through the mouth or nose openings, is adapted to offer an a resistance to insufflation corresponding to the resistance offered by the lungs of a human being under similar circumstances. In other words, the insufflation of a certain air volume into the teaching dummy should generate the same pressure as the insufflation of the same air volume into the lungs of a person. More sophisticated teaching dummies also comprise separate devices provided in teh torso for teaching outside heart massage as well.
In previously known dummies it has been attempted to imitate the resistance to insufflation of human lungs in several different ways, among others by constructing the simulated lungs as a separate receptacle, such as a normally folded plastic bag or the like inserted into the trunk and loaded by a rubber cover counteracting the insufflation of the plastic bag with a force corresponding to the insufflation resistance of the human lungs. Even if such a construction can simulate the insufflation resistance of the lungs in a satisfactory way, it exhibits several essential drawbacks. Thus, for example, it is necessary to provide the dummy with additional separate devices enabling it simultaneously to simulate the conditions in connection with external heart massage. Further the simulation of the lungs proper requires the use of several constructive elements such as plastic bag, rubber covering etc.